Many people recognize that income inequality gives rise to social unrest, and this is of special interest to politicians and social planners. Historically, people lived by plying their labor or skill for the things they need. In this economic system, a carpenter made a deal with a butcher allowing the carpenter to get food and the butcher to get furniture. Of course monetary systems have mostly replaced the older barter system; however, with the use of mediums of exchange, many people find it difficult get the things they need because although they may have goods and skills, they do not have the money to buy the things they want.
There is a need for a user friendly computerized system of trading goods and services that equalizes the disparity between the amount of money an individual has and the basic need and desire to improve their position in life.